


Code Talk

by zovinar



Category: Code Geass
Genre: CC please, CC: doxing 00 for horny on main, Chatting & Messaging, Dramatic Irony, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No one deserves this, Not A Fix-It, POV Outsider, Post-Canon, Video Cameras, bumping rating bc of horny, chatfic, comedy violence, just chaos, milly and kallen don't deserve this, rated E for Extremely Horny, suzaku gets beat up a lot but hes fine ok dw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zovinar/pseuds/zovinar
Summary: Milly's first reflexive thought as soon as she hears about the transcripts is 'oh god.'How many people are about to learn for the very first time that one of the most infamous and deadly mass murderers of their time texts like a preteen with a 10-key flip-phone keypad and greasy fingers.And the other one…well. Lulu always managed to actually sound his age when texting. Most people forget that age never got above eighteen.
Relationships: C.C. & Kururugi Suzaku & Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Kururugi Suzaku & Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Comments: 150
Kudos: 319





	1. Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> this is me dropping a bomb into post-canon n then walking away. please stand by for incoherent screaming. 
> 
> as usual for me, totally lmk if there's anything that's unclear or hard to follow or read, it's good for me to know and then I can try and fix that up (tho if I reply with a shruggie or smthn is bc ur not _supposed_ to know yet mweheh)
    
    
    Internal storage data extracted from cellular device number [XXX-XXX-XXXX], recovered from **MT. FUJI** site.
    
    SMS message log between device owner **S. KURURUGI** [DECEASED] and contact "pilw princ" [XXX-XXX-XXXX]; (presumed: **L. v. BRITANNIA** [DECEASED]).
    
    Projections of volume and regularity expected not met and many conversations lack proper continuity, likely due to use of instant messaging services or alternate device(s) as well as loss from corrupted memory data. No MMS data or call logs were able to be recovered though some texts that were likely meant to accompany images have been salvaged.
    
    
        <Device Owner : **S. KURURUGI** >
    
    
    Begin Transcript:
    
    
      
    
        
    
    >
    
    >
    
    >omw bk, dw go2 kitch cn u make me smthn 
    
    
    
    >you lazy fuck just go to the godforsaken kitchen after you shower
    
    >DON'T you dare come straight here and get blood on my sheets again
    
    
    
    >lol make me a sandwich bitxh
    
    >no bt srrsly
    
    >cn u mebby help m wash th blood out ov my hair
    
    
    
    >suzaku oh my GOD
    
    >
    
    
    
        >
    
    
    
    >
    
    >hey so abt m Kv0 unfrm
    
    >r u lke
    
    >final on ths dsgn
     
     
     
    >what 
    
    >why
     
     
     
    >idk its rlly
    
    >uhh fittd
    
    
    
    >okay but is it restrictive in any way
    
    
    
    >nt rlly? 
    
    >but it mite get weird if we dnt chnge it abit
    
    
    
    >no you dumbass it needs to accentuate your SEX APPEAL I want people a hundred years from now looking back on this debacle and being forced to think in their minds "oh no he's hot"
    
    
    
    >i supps thts fair
    
    >nywy arnt u in a finacne mttng rn, pay attntion
    
    
    
    >I honestly don't give a flying fuck about any of the parasidic sychophants here today, all of them will be executed or in jail by the end of the week.
    
    
    
    >oh, 1nve thos mttings
    
    
    
    >ah, sorry
    
    
    
    >lelouch, u gettng rid of ppl who r runing thngs like childe prstituton rings was nvr th problm
    
    >bt still
    
    >im not hre 2b ur publc xcicutoner 
    
    
    
    >WHAT no I'm not giving anyone to you to kill that I wouldn't myself
    
    
    
    >of course, what I'm here for is to be your leashed monster after all. 
    
    
    
    >stop seriously, you know I wouldn't ask that of you suzaku
    
    
    
    >no, you wouldn't ask for that unless you thought it was vitally important. 
    
    
    
    >fuck
    
    >shi
    
    >I'm
    
    
    
    >wait
    
    >enterig combt, well tlk latr
    
    
    
    >>oh we are so unpacking this when you get home
    
    >>I
    
    >>just…stay safe
    
    
    
    >like something this pathetic could hope to keep me down
    
    >
    
    
    
        >
    
    
    
    >
    
    >k bt 
    
    >ru sure
    
    
    
    >suzaku I fucking TOLD you that you need to leave him be
    
    
    
    >k
    
    >jst
    
    >ru shre
    
    
    
    >WHY are you so worked up about this
    
    
    
    >im
    
    >displeased
    
    >w kanon
    
    >so r u sur
    
    
    
    >CC has informed me that you need to stop letting the fact that he interrupted our "meet cute" get in the way of your job
    
    
    
    >jsjf
    
    >do u
    
    >hav any ida wut th mens
    
    
    
    >no???? I was hoping you'd explain it, god knows the witch never will
    
    
    
    >I'm not explaining it
    
    >but are you sure I can't kill kanon
    
    
    
    >suzaku PLEASE
    
    >
    
    
        >
    
    
    >
    
    >need m2 cmbk?
    
    
    
    >NO
    
    >I'm just
    
    >I am practically three seconds away from. shooting the next person who talks to me
    
    >I am SO sick of
    
    >I expected these jumped up racist bastards to be less freaked out without you here but I'm fucking done with them acting like I should be AGREEING with them about it
    
    >as if you're equally as dangerous to ME to have around
    
    
    
    >thts ridic if thy evn brethed wrng in ur directn id cut them down b4 thy culd blnk
    
    
    
    >EXACTLY
    
    >what a disaster, I want to burn this place to the ground sometimes 
    
    
    
    >u wana brn pndrgn 2 th grnd all the time
    
    
    
    >don't remind me, I might decide to get a jump on things
    
    
    
    >if ur gona set stff on fire I wana b there
    
    
    
    >god I KNOW suzaku
    
    >
    
    
    
        >
    
    
    
    >
    
    >you really need to tone down your flirting I dont think its being properly appreciated by your knight
    
    
    
    >what
    
    >what does that mean
    
    >CC why do you have suzaku's phone
    
    
    
    >he punched a wall and now all his fingers are broken
    
    >hes a bit mad i believe
    
    
    
    >how mad
    
    
    
    >hes over there swearing and kicking things over
    
    
    
    >okay well that's not too bad then
    
    
    
    >ah
    
    >now hes yelling at me too
    
    >says hes going to throw me off the roof if I dont give him his phone back
    
    >is this some sort of game though because I told you before that if you two ever pull me into one of those weird kinks of yours I will ruin you boy
    
    
    
    >CC WHAT THE FUCK
    
    
    
    >I saibfndngn
    
    
    
    >cc
    
    >what the fuck
    
    
    
    >fuk u lulu
    
    
    
    >suzaku give CC back the phone so she can tell me wHAT THE FUCK
    
    
    
    >txt hr on ur own phne or ill thrw mne out th windw istg
    
    
    
    >wait aren't your fingers broken
    
    
    
    >fuck you
    
    >
    
    
    
        >
    
    
    
    >
    
    >I had someone tell me what a meet cute is
    
    
    
    >g
    
    >did u fkng gess smw1 2 tel u wut a meet cte is
    
    
    
    >NO I didn't and no that most certainly was NOT a ""meet cute""
    
    >the NERVE of her
    
    >I had dirt in my MOUTH suzaku
    
    
    
    >i ws enjyng myself
    
    
    
    >yes I'd NOTICED okay!?
    
    
    
    >no it wuz liek the first time ud told m th trth 2my face in 4vr
    
    >i was havin a mment n i was enjoying it
    
    >hy
    
    >lelu
    
    >answer me
    
    >lelouch
    
    >…im calling
    
    >lelou istfg i wll yeet u in2 the grdn pond
    
    
    
    >Lelouch Is Experiencing Feelings And Is Not Able To Take Your Call At This Time, Please Hang Up And Try Again
    
    
    
    >CC im gna feed ur corpse to a trsh compctr u bitch
    
    
    
    >I believe you mistyped "witch"
    
    
    
    >no i fuckn didnt 
    
    >
    
    
    
        >
    
    
    
    >
    
    >k so
    
    >dnt frek bt
    
    >mitve had 3rd dgre electrcl burns
    
    
    
    >you absolute asinine fool 
    
    >you incompetent idiot morron
    
    >what. happened
    
    
    
    >dk, thyre apprlty 2dn dgree now tho
    
    
    
    >what the FUCK suzaku
    
    
    
    >dw shld b fine 2 travl by thurs
    
    
    
    >SUZAKU
    
    >HEY ANSWER ME
    
    >YOU
    
    >AUGH
    
    >I am going to launch your mangled corpse into the goddamn SUN
    
    
    
    >u know ur deah thrts r alwys so reasuring
    
    
    
    >what
    
    >the FUCK
    
    
    
    >i mean
    
    >nthng hppns
    
    >you could have your hands around my neck and I doubt it would even register
    
    
    
    >I'm not
    
    >talking about this
    
    
    
    >k, ill c u fri?
    
    
    
    >stop
    
    >
    
    
    
        >
    
    
    
    >
    
    >I think a section of the general populous has come to believe the two of us are engaged in some sort of sex game
    
    
    
    >k
    
    >s were jst lik ths bc were gay degenrt pervts
    
    
    
    >no we're like this because you're fucked in the head and I've lost control of my life  
    
    >though if you're to believe the rumors, I'm a deluded sociopath and you're
    
    >well
    
    
    
    >i kno what the rumrs say abt me
    
    >"monster" is usully th nicst
    
    >prob bttr thn "animal"
    
    
    
    >I was going to say geassed which actually makes the implications of that train of thought rather upsetting for me in particular
    
    >im eighteen and horny, not a rapist
    
    
    
    >hw mny ppl do u think r assmng im under geas
    
    
    
    >I
    
    >I mean, you. you are
    
    
    
    >shut up.
    
    >i mnt that i ws euphys knght thn whte death on th rounds
    
    >n ppl alrdy thght i was ths insne mindlss animl bc im jppnese
    
    >ig i ws jst wndrn
    
    
    
    >god how should I even know
    
    >maybe not for those who only knew "white death" but anyone who actively was involved in things on either of our ends knew that you ha
    
    >they probably think I geassed you
    
    >and then there's the people knew I HAD already
    
    >anyway, they're probably the most confused
    
    >though actually they might be the ones convincing themselves that you're just devoted to my dick too
    
    
    
    >wh
    
    >k w/e bt wre not playng a sex gme
    
    >..r we plyng a sex gme?
    
    
    
    >WHAT?? no! oh my god WHERE is this going
    
    >I only JUST NOW got CC to stop with all her "tragic star crossed enemies" nonsense
    
    
    
    >i mean
    
    
    
    >WOW NO shut UP suzaku
    
    
    
    >jeez k we tlked abt it alrdy anywy
    
    >mbby u shuld calm dwm
    
    
    
    >MAYBE you just listened to too many of kaguya's red string of fate stories
    
    
    
    >lelouch, if I ever did have a soulmate it'd be you
    
    
    
    >SDFSVSBASDFDS,H
    
    
    
    >gd its so gr8 wen ur mad
    
    
    
    >aaaaaaAAHHHHHHH STOP LAUGHING AT ME
    
    
    
    >k hold on
    
    >ya my sims r prpped again, g2g
    
    
    
    >COWARD
    
    >fine
    
    >tell earl asplund he is under no circumstances to keep you after three, I need you for a briefing
    
    
    
    >do u need me r do u need m thre 2 look hmicidal n mencing
    
    
    
    >does it matter
    
    
    
    >im in th labs rn so imma haf 2 dres for the part ethr wy
    
    
    
    >if you want to come in looking like you just finished vicariously murdering training dummies to vent off bloodlust or something that works
    
    
    
    >devser suit w/o sleeves/boots/hand wraps/carying my scabbard+belt in hnd/no cape?
    
    
    
    >if you think you could manage to work up a light flush for authenticity it might help, running lloyd's simulations all day already makes you a little manic so we won't have to worry about that
    
    
    
    >k hw mny laps u want m 2 run arrnd the plce
    
    >10?
    
    
    
    >oh my god 
    
    >shut up
    
    >just go back to your tests
    
    >
    
    
    
        >
    
    
    
    >
    
    >hye
    
    >miht need 
    
    >medevac
    
    
    
    >HOLSHT
    
    >SSUZAKU WJERE ARE YOU WHAT HAPPENED
    
    
    
    >tbh idfk
    
    >wok up hre
    
    
    
    >jesus christ above and below what on earth
    
    >WHERE are you
    
    
    
    >a desrt
    
    
    
    >what
    
    
    
    >idk its a dessrt 
    
    
    
    >what? why the fuck do I ever let you leave the house, HOW do you not know where you are
    
    
    
    >I don't fucking know lelouch! I just woke up I have no fucking clue where or why with a sword in me
    
    
    
    >whf
    
    >fuck
    
    >fuck fuck fuck fucking f
    
    >fuck okay 
    
    >what the fuck
    
    >are YOU okay
    
    
    
    >m fine, i thnk
    
    >p shure i had a dislocted shlder bt its bck in now
    
    >almst hav full moblity
    
    >i jst dont wana wlk arrnd w a sword btwn my ribs
    
    >ig it missed evrthng vital bt still
    
    >if i pulled it out id bleed out fster thn i could heal
    
    >in theory anwy
    
    >im nt chancing it
    
    
    
    >god oh my god okay
    
    >is the lancelot there
    
    
    
    >ye i cn see it
    
    >tbh it lks p ok, no fckin clue wut hppned
    
    >my kmf is fine bt im somhw not in my kmf nd am not fine
    
    
    
    >good god I CANNOT beli
    
    >okay small favors
    
    >do you think you could make it to a landing zone
    
    
    
    >omfg
    
    >no??
    
    >thrs 30in of steel goin thru me lelou if im gnna make it 2 a LZ itd bttr b on top of me
    
    
    
    >shit okay
    
    >I'm trying to triangulate from your gps but you're really in the middle of nowhere
    
    >can you boost the signal from the lancelot at least?
    
    
    
    >lelouch, my best option for living right now is not moving if I don't absolutely have to 
    
    >I'm not fucking dead but I'm still stuck unless something comes up
    
    
    
    >I'm
    
    >s
    
    >suzaku I'm so
    
    >I'm
    
    >sorry
    
    >I'm sorry
    
    
    
    >no you're not
    
    
    
    >no,
    
    >I
    
    >I'm not
    
    >please come back to me safe.
    
    
    
    >do I have a ch
    
    >no, sorry
    
    >ill try
    
    
    >
    
    
    
        >
    
    
    
    >
    
    >so
    
    >gues wut
    
    
    
    >jesus did it actually take the imperial capital blowing up for you to find your phone again
    
    >you have the WORST habits I swear
    
    >
    
    
    
        >
    
    
    
    >
    
    >i herd
     
     
     
    >what HOW
     
     
     
    >she tld me
     
     
     
    >snitch
    
    >pizza ban for a WEEK
    
    
    
    >lelou
    
    >wre u evr gnna tll me
    
    
    
    >yes of course, but I was going to WAIT until you were done with this campaign
    
    >even if you wont die I don't want you to get needlessly hurt because you were distracted
    
    
    
    >im dne
    
    >im omw bk
    
    
    
    >jesus okay fine
    
    >whatever
    
    
    
    >if u ned a taster id rthr b the 1
    
    
    
    >well OBVIOUSLY, if something's off you just throw up
    
    >if you can even get it down in the first place
    
    >with CC we'd have to let her eat it then wait to see what happens
    
    >which is conceptually distasteful
    
    >speaking of, you’re being far more blasé about this than I expected
    
    >did people try to poison you when you were on the rounds?
    
    
    
    >a cpl of tmes i think
    
    >wsnt alwys in full cntrl bk thn so may hav blnked 4 a few mor thn th 1 gino tld m abt
    
    
    >…how freaked out was he
    
    
    
    >vrry
    
    >wrse thn th time i blankd whn i hd 2 tear mself out of the lanclot
    
    >my hnds wre a wrck 4 dys
    
    
    
    >what
    
    
    
    >idk thre ws poisn gas invlvd
    
    >iirc he cried
    
    >bt
    
    >ykno
    
    >i
    
    >u
    
    >i tsted ur food in EB yknw
    
    
    
    >are you serious?
    
    
    
    >ye
    
    
    
    >oh
    
    >I don't
    
    
    
    >he ddnt kno so u cldntve rembrd
    
    >bt
    
    >idk
    
    >evn bk thn thres no wy i wuldve let smw1 els kll u in frnt ov me
    
    >guss i thght
    
    >it ws almst my rght
    
    >my job
    
    
    
    >suzaku…
    
    
    
    >ill
    
    >call u ltr 2nit
    
    >i cant
    
    >i ned 2
    
    
    
    >it's fine
    
    >go
    
    >
    
    
    
        >
    
    
    
    >
    
    >so
    
    >pblic xcecton?
    
    
    
    >oh god
    
    >you're doing that thing again aren't you
    
    >PLEASE stop compartmentalizing this kind of shit away 
    
    >you're ALLOWED to feel bad about it, doing this is NOT healthy for you and then it makes ME feel bad about it too
    
    
    
    >ill tke care of it prsnlly
    
    
    
    >what NO
    
    
    
    >cmn
    
    >itll mke m fll bttr
    
    >please?
    
    
    
    >…fine
    
    
    
    >awsme
    
    >thks
    
    
    
    >you're so fucked in the head, we'll do it privately and then release a video
    
    
    
    >gtcha
    
    
    
    >just
    
    >do actually call me later okay? please
    
    >
    
    
    
        >
    
    
    
    >
    
    >it's starting
    
    
    
    >i know
    
    
    
    >watch for kallen I don't expect things to go well
    
    
    
    >i know
    
    
    
    >our line of contact might not hold for much longer 
    
    
    
    >i know
    
    
    
    >so
    
    >don’t die
    
    >please
    
    
    
    >i know
    
    >
    
    
    
        >
    
    
    
    >
    
    >if I actually have to climb up another staircase again today I might actually kill someone
    
    >at a RUN even
    
    >nunnally didn't
    
    >she
    
    >dfghkln.m
    
    >fuck sorry that was an accident
    
    >dropped my phone
    
    >ugh I hate sweat
    
    >what happened though you usually pick up
    
    >the last time you missed a call you had to get a tetanus shot and someone to air lift you out of the gobi desert
    
    >hello?????
    
    >suzaku?
    
    >are you okay?
    
    >
    
    >
    
        
    
    
    
    
    
    End Transcript
    
    
    Other contacts found on the device limited to "orng" (presumed: **J. GOTTWALD** ) and "C2" ( **UNKNOWN** , possible handler or technician). No data was recovered from those logs.
    
    This report and the data contained within has been vetted and authenticated for accuracy and legitimacy by the Royal Intelligence Service of Britannia and authorized to be released to relevant departments for further analysis by Empress Nunnally vi Britannia, 100th Empress of the Holy Britannian Empire.
    
    
    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember, comments are ur fandom dollars at work so b sure 2 invest lol
> 
> also feel free to hmu on twitt at [@stovinar](https://twitter.com/stovinar)! im super new 2 fandom and v chatty so pls swing by ⁽ `꒳´̯⁾


	2. Examine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milly absolutely does not deserve this. Neither does anyone else, but her especially.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo btw if any of you had issues reading ( ~~suzaku's awful horrible no good texts~~ ) anything in the last chapter lmk? I'm happy to provide some clarifications

**Cho**  
Good evening everyone, this is Jerry Cho here with Milly Ashford to discuss the recently recovered message logs from Mount Fuji. Hello again Miss Ashford, good to see you.

 **Ashford**  
Yeah, hey Jerry. What a time to be alive, huh?

 **Cho**  
It certainly is. After our work together last month I didn’t expect the next time I talked to you would be like this. Any immediate thoughts to get out before we start?

 **Ashford**  
I suppose saying it all has me a bit thrown isn’t a surprise, especially because that’s the general consensus on it so far. Can’t help but be a bit nervous too, this is big news for a pretty hot topic and it’s not often I’m the one getting interviewed.

 **Cho**  
Naturally, do you want to take it from the top then?

 **Ashford**  
Haha…can we not?

 **Cho**  
I—excuse me?

 **Ashford**  
You’re going to ask me about the contact name right?

 **Cho**  
That was the plan. I’ve heard some insuations that it might be a reference to certain…illicit activities.

 **Ashford**  
Do you really wanna know what I think?

 **Cho**  
Well, yes.

 **Ashford**  
…Are you sure?

 **Cho**  
I’m sorry, is something wrong?

 **Ashford**  
I just need you to understand, my absolute and complete honesty will be incredibly unprofessional.

 **Cho**  
I’m sure we can make allowances for this one time, it is a rather important topic.

 **Ashford**  
I really don’t think you get it. I’ve known Lelouch vi Britannia since he was eleven, I went to school with that twink for seven years—and yes, I did call him a twink, many times and to his face. I know how things turned out but…it’s always been hard to think of them as the same person. Not difficult really, but it—it hurts. He was my _friend_ , Vice President of my student council! And he let me dump all my paperwork on him and hassle him silly and dress him up for school events. Oh sure he complained, but I’d hit him over the head with some rolled up paper and he’d quiet right down—and then sulk of course, he was an expert at sulking when he wanted to be.

 **Cho**  
O-oh, I suppose I wasn’t aware you two were that close. This must be difficult then, to have to come to terms with the past like this.

 **Ashford**  
This…this _was_ all pretty tough for me. Honestly? It sucked, The first thing I did when I heard about the report was get drunk; the first thing I _thought_ was about how much the world was about to collectively suffer because yeah, the second thing I did was take four aspirin because it’s been years since I was forced to try and decipher Suzaku’s awful texting habits. It’s seriously the worst, it’s practically a gift! The first time Lelouch got a text from him he threw his phone in Suzaku’s face. Tried to anyway, I doubt anyone’s thrown something at Suzaku and actually hit him if he didn’t let it. The number of times Lelouch yelled at him for being a dumbass illiterate muscle-head, I swear—you know there’s an accompaniment, right? They’ve actually written up versions so people can understand what he was saying without getting a migraine.

 **Cho**  
I— I admit I was forced to resort to one of those in many parts of the transcript.

 **Ashford**  
But see, that takes all the nuance out of it! Lelouch always got more disjointed when he was emotionally honest but Suzaku would only ever write out a proper sentence if he was being deadly serious.

 **Cho**  
Is that so?

 **Ashford**  
As far as I could tell. Well, he always typed to Empress Nunnally proper, but back then she used a text to speech program so it was kind of necessary.

 **Cho**  
That does make sense. And the late emperor?

 **Ashford**  
Lelouch? No, only phone calls for his p—little sister.

 **Cho**  
Was there anything surprising, something you absolutely didn’t expect?

 **Ashford**  
The last time I read any of their texts was before everything happened. Even now, the dissonance was immense. _All_ of it wasn’t what I expected.

 **Cho**  
Still?

 **Ashford**  
I suppose… Maybe how casual they both were about Suzaku’s injuries. I know Lelouch sounded upset in the texts but it felt so…understated for him.

 **Cho**  
But Suzaku Kururugi’s responses didn’t surprise you as much.

 **Ashford**  
I guess not. He sounded a bit meaner than he usually was with the rest of us but he did always like to bully Lelouch a little. The injury thing though, not as much of a shock. Suzaku never seemed to care about his personal well-being or safety unless Lelouch was around to nag at him over it. Or if Nunnally started frowning at him—but he at least wouldn’t wave it in their faces when he was hurt. He usually played it down, especially with her.

 **Cho**  
So Kururugi cared for the empress?

 **Ashford**  
Like a surrogate sister, it felt like.

 **Cho**  
Oh? Do you think that may be why it was only after the Knight of Zero’s death at Mount Fuji that the emperor had his sister c—

 **Ashford**  
Stop. Sorry, I-I don’t know. I don’t know why either of them did the things they did. I obviously didn’t know Suzaku that well from the start, or understand Lelouch as much as I thought. That or something drastic must have happened that I didn’t know about. Something really, really big.

 **Cho**  
Do you really think something like could’ve happened without you or anyone else hearing about it?

 **Ashford**  
I mean, for almost ten years I was one of less than ten people who knew the vi Britannias were still alive, you don’t always need government censorship to miss something important, even if it helps you bury things better. I just can’t imagine him— That everything just— I… I-I’m sorry, I think I’m done.

 **Cho**  
One last question?

 **Ashford**  
I…alright.

 **Cho**  
This is a rather big one but do you know what either of them meant when they discussed this ‘EB’ Kururugi mentioned after the assassination attempt? It’s been assumed that they meant Euro Britannia but while it seems to have been rather important, no one seems quite sure what happened.

 **Ashford**  
Oh christ, are you serious? I didn’t even know that Lelouch had ever _gone_ to Euro Britannia before these came out! Though I guess it explains where Suzaku was when he first got on the Rounds then basically dropped off the face of the Earth.

 **Cho**  
I—I see.

 **Ashford**  
Maybe _that’s_ where “it” happened. All I can guess is that they were somehow involved with the clusterfuck that happened back in 2018, in which case they were lucky to get out with their lives.

 **Cho**  
Miss Ashford—

 **Ashford**  
Hey I think I’m ready to answer your first question now.

 **Cho**  
I’m not sure that—

 **Ashford**  
Yeah whatever, that ‘pillow prince’ thing? Absolutely what it sounds like. You wanna know what?

 **Cho**  
No I don’t think—

 **Ashford**  
What I thought when I saw them both in the same place for the first time back at the Academy was something like ‘oh, so _this_ is why Lelouch never dates.’

 **Cho**  
Wha…

 **Ashford**  
‘He’s been pining after his childhood friend for seven years like a complete fool’! It had probably been a rough week for them too, I heard later that Suzaku got shot in Shinjuku and they both thought they got each other killed so it makes sense that they were kinda clingy.

 **Cho**  
I’m…I’m sorry, are you serious?

 **Ashford**  
Pretty much. The only damper I could ever see on things for their relationship was that Suzaku was pretty…high spirited? The athletic, energetic type, but Lelouch had all the energy of a concussed snail; probably made Suzaku do all the work as usual, that’s what a pillow princess does. Can you believe I ever had a c—?

 **Cho**  
Milly! Ahem, sorry everyone but I think we’re done for the day.

* * *

“Milly, you can’t fucking say that on national television.”

Jerry looks distressed when he finally catches up to her in the hall. Ha ha yeah well Milly _wishes_ that was how upset she was about this shit. “You asked and I’m absolutely certain at that point in time they were fucking like rabbits.” Milly takes a moment to be vindictively satisfied with his flinch. _Good_ , now he knows how she feels.

“I know you said you were gonna end up being unprofessional but I didn’t expect _that_. What’s gotten into you?”

“God Jerry I don’t _know_ , the texts just…they made me think about a lot of things that make me really upset.”

“Stuff that you _didn’t_ say on air?”

Yeah right, like she could’ve fucking said that shit on top of what she already did. “I…look.” She pulls out her papers to show him instead, flipping through her copy of the transcripts (that she had booklet printed and honestly gone a bit overboard on marking up with highlights and color-coded tabs) to stop on a certain page. “Here,” she says, pointing to a section that has been circled and starred.

“You mean their _sex game?_ Or wait, Kururugi’s ‘Geass’? I suppose— _”_

“What? No! I mean this part, where Lelouch says he’s ‘lost control of his life.’”

Milly has absolutely no plans on ever discussing Suzaku Kururugi’s Geass order with anyone for any reason under any circumstances whatsoever. She’s pretty sure she figured out what it is and honestly the thought alone is as terrifying as it is logical.

Telling your true love not to die is so… She always knew Lelouch was the romantic type. Makes sense! Definitely makes sense and totally explains why no one should’ve never let the Lancelot on a battlefield ever again after that without expecting what…what had happened.

Still. “This all does kind of track for an eighteen year-old who’s gotten in over his head, Y’know?”

“What? Milly you can’t be saying that it’s some kind of excuse.”

“It’s not an _excuse_ but, I mean—” she pushes a hand through her hair aggressively, “I know what I said in the interview but I _did_ understand how he thought at least. He was logical and willful and totally out of control if you messed with the people he cared about and—and what happened aside, he did care for his sister back then, alright? I’m just saying that it…it might’ve made _sense_ at least, for that overprotective, manipulative, bitchy bastard to’ve gotten derailed somehow without meaning to.”

“Him? Are you seriously saying the Demon Emperor was overprotective?”

“Ohhh yeah,” she can’t help but laugh. “If you even looked at Nunna wrong? Good luck with that. And he definitely ruined this one duke, got him stripped of his noble title and everything.”

“Wait, for real?”

“I’m absolutely serious, says Milly, absolutely serious. “His son was harassing Suzaku fucking much. What happened aside, no _sixteen year-old_ deserves getting his stuff thrown out the window and set on _fire_ or having his locker and desk defaced every day and his gym clothes spray painted with slurs or people stealing and ripping up his uniform for work—his military uniform! His uniform that he wore for the military that he would get severely punished for not having. It was disgusting but his father was a duke so it was so hard to _do anything_ about it.” Milly squeezes her eyes shut and takes a steadying breath. Even now it’s still so upsetting, but that’s nothing on the memory of the detached, empty-eyed look Lelouch had given that kid, the one she knew he pulled over his carefully banked raging fury. “For two weeks Rivalz and I pulled all the strings we could and Shirley fretted and Nunnally was _so upset_ and Lelouch just watched.”

Jerry looks startled which is sort of valid because Lelouch never makes any sense. “Wait, he didn’t do anything about it? Just watched while his friend got bullied?”

Milly catches the laugh before it gets out but she can’t help her small, jaded smile. “I mean, if he didn’t care he didn’t waste time paying attention at all, but if he was watching you? Watching you and not saying anything? That meant he was thinking and if he was _thinking_ then you were fucked.” She sighs, folding her arms and looking off to the side. “Monday rolls around on week three and the kid doesn’t show up. Apparently his dad had been a part of an embezzlement scheme that was leeching off of the empire’s funds! Which you can imagine did not please the Viceroy.”

“…Oh.”

“Right? And, jeez, what do those two knuckleheads do that day? Lelouch pretends like the entire thing didn’t happen in the first place and Suzaku keeps kicking him in the shin for meddling.”

Jerry’s face is actually pretty funny, face all scrunched up and hand over his mouth and oh boy does Milly feel that. “Wow, I guess I just—”

Both of them jump as her phone chirps. “Oh damnit, what now,” Milly grumbles as she digs into her purse as it gives another chirp, and another, and another, and another another _another another_ —so basically it sounds like the broadcast finally got to the last part of their interview and, yep, There’s Rivalz with five million question marks and exclamation points, some from her coworkers and wow some hate already (dickheads) and oh god some from Kallen too, not looking forward to that, but it looks like her boss isn’t too mad and here comes more from Rivalz and…and just one from an unlisted number that says ‘I knew.’

Nina. Okay, one bullet dodged but damn, the other two are gonna be a rough sell.

It’s just...they’d all taken Shirley as the standard on how Lelouch conducted his love life (or lack thereof) after all: utterly oblivious to things right in his face unless someone told him, the dumbass. Now she’s pretty sure the real problem had been that Lelouch hadn’t ever had any romantic considerations since Suzaku was forced out of his life. Milly remembers the meltdowns Lelouch used to get his first year on the Ashford compound. He’d never really said anything about it and she’d never really expected him to, but from the nightmares, outbursts, and things Nunnally had said to comfort him, it was easy to tell they’d both lost a close friend.

A close friend that had apparently been boyfriend material!! Or something like that.

Honestly? She’s pretty confident that she never wants to find out for sure.

“Gotta bail huh, any plans for tonight?” Jerry says with a wry grin, knocking her right out of her thoughts and Milly laughs.

“Yeah: go home, get drunk, answer some texts, then get back to researching whatever the hell Lelouch could’ve possibly been up to in Euro Britannia that would’ve been annoying enough that it’d inspire someone to try and have him assassinated—which is basically pointless. There’s no evidence of him being there ever, let alone being there with Suzaku.”

That’s a lie, well the first half is at least. Milly did that part already, got blackout drunk with Rivalz the first night. Next night Nina had been able to drive out and the three of them got…not as drunk but still pretty fucking smashed. Probably _too_ drunk. She wishes…

Milly really, really wishes she hadn’t floated her theory about Suzaku’s Geass order anywhere within a mile of Nina, it had been almost…cruel. She hadn’t meant it like that necessarily but she hasn’t apologized either, even when she was holding back Nina’s hair while she vomited in the toilet.

So anyway! Milly is going home today and _not_ get drunk because she needs to keep an eye on Nina while she hacks her way to answers while Milly digs through documentation related to Euro Britannia. Rivalz isn’t supposed to be over until dinner, which means she can plan out that conversation before he gets there, and even Kallen said she’d swing by—though she’s being pretty clear that she’ll be asking the questions this time. Fair enough if that’s what it takes, she wants them all over for once.

Tonight she and what’s left of her broken, battered, student council are gonna eat a shitton of ice cream and maybe pour one out for Shirley.

And for the memory of who their two other missing members used to be.

* * *

[ **Closed Captioning provided by The Britannian Free Press Exchange** ]

[…]

[Good morning everyone! This is Milly Ashford reporting bright and early for you to start off your day. Most of you have probably already had your strong, bracing cup of coffee to prepare yourself for another news cycle dominated by discussions of the recently recovered K-0 transcripts, as they’ve been called.]

[It’s been six years since the assassination of Lelouch vi Britannia but it’s no surprise that the life of the person who had the most global impact in recent history is still a hot topic of discussion and debate; that we’re still discussing these logs is practically a given. You may have heard some of my personal thoughts on the matter from my interview last night and I’d like to thank all of you who tuned in. Things may have gotten a little heated but being on the other side of the table is still always an experience.]

[On that note, I’d like to offer some self congratulations for not being blacklisted after revealing my familiarity with our undearly departed emperor. Regarding that, and specifically my knowing the Knight of Zero and because of how many times I’ve been asked this already, I’d like to formally state that yes, I was in fact the one to teach him the word ‘yeet.’ I did also once see him ‘yeet’ Lelouch vi Britannia into a fountain on the Ashford Academy campus. It was hilarious and I laughed so hard I thought I was going to throw up.]

[Moving on, just like yesterday and the day before and the day _before_ , this morning there have already been several reports, articles, and essays released on the subject of Suzaku Kururugi. The Knight of Zero is usually not discussed in as much detail as the Demon Emperor, but the immensity of his impact during the reign of the 99th Emperor and before as the Knight of Seven cannot be denied.]

[Reading into these logs, many people are saying this is proof that he was not slavishly following the man on the throne, not under the thrall of Geass, not even totally subservient. Devoted to Lelouch as he might have been, some have speculated that the emperor had considered his knight as something of an equal.]

[Although the documents had originally been leaked, Empress Nunnally vi Britannia was prompt in releasing the official reports which have shown that the message logs were recovered rather recently, further backing up the claim from her press team that they had not planned on concealing the documents or their discovery for long. Later today, we’re expecting—huh? ( _What?)_ Apologies everyone, just a moment. _(What is…again? Uncensored? What does that even…just, give it here I’ll…oh. oh s—)_ ]

[I-I’m sorry to interrupt this broadcast but it seems as if there was another device found just this morning with some data communication logs intact, mostly likely belonging to the ‘C2’ contact. I’ve been told that these may fill in certain gaps from the K-0 transcripts as the data recovered contains messages to both Suzaku Kururugi and Lelouch vi Britannia, although the data mining seems to have only been able to produce the two logs spliced together—although I doubt any of us will have a problem telling them apart. I’m, one moment, I’m taking a quick look now but the messages appear to be more explicit about certain events than t… Oh my [expletive] god, that’s not something I ever needed to [expletive] know about Suzaku.]

[…]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (mweh. heheh)


	3. Escalate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rip Lelouch, bodied on main in one for the history books.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags👏have👏been👏updated👏please👏check👏the👏tags👏
> 
> this…got a little out of hand. and by a little I mean I had to bump the rating again, whoops. have fun with your cross-referencing
> 
> (cw for semi-consensual harassment and discussions of suzaku's issues. there are a lot of them and they're all incredibly upsetting. also lots and lots of horny)
> 
> anyway uhhh you're welcome

Today the Global Federation Information Exchange received a data dump of SMS records extracted from a cellular device found two days ago. It is believed, shockingly enough, that the phone may have belonged to the contact “C2” mentioned in the K-0 transcripts recovered from Suzaku Kururugi’s phone.

Our source and GFIE’s in-house experts have done their best to salvage as much data as possible but, as seen with the K-0 logs, data corruption along with presumed use of other lines of communication has created a disjointed timeline; still, some of the logs can be cross-referenced with section of the K-0 transcripts for greater context. Encrypted media data has reportedly been found in device internal storage as well, but has so far proven undecipherable.

Please be aware that this content is **not** appropriate for minors in any way and reader discretion is highly advised. A redacted, non-explicit version will be made available soon.

We at the GFIE understand that the content within these message logs may seem inappropriate or distasteful to some, but our team’s dedication to our mission of truth and transparency is paramount as our belief is that information is the right of the people.

* * *

Log 01  
[Re: "boy toy"]

I

help

suzaku asked me to

I don't

I know he's been deferring to my authority lately but this was a bit

much look I

I would really appreciate some advice on this

cal mee

what NO

I am NOT in the mood to discuss this aloud and I never will be

why are you typing so horribly anyway

I swore I was texting the witch not my knight

Im eatgn pizzza

s its voice r nothn g

d

damnit

//

Log 02  
[Re: "boy toy"]

he pushed me out the window

a rather impressive feat for someone with broken fingers

you deserved it

did I?

do I deserve to be stuck here with two broken legs and only the phone he threw out after me for company?

you know this has been upsetting him

he's TRYING to be honest with himself about his reasons for doing things and you're not helping

knight of zero: strong of body, not of mind

shut up

it really upsets him when you do this okay

this, all this and the requiem

it isn't isnt a kink thing

a kink thing is when I tie his wrists to the headboard and fuck him face down into the mattress

or when you make him pilot with lacy panties yes I know

does he know it is though?

what.

copped a feel earlier because I thought I saw the pattern through his devicer uniform

oh my god

he got all hissy and slapped me off as usual but it was only as bad as it usually is

please stop sexually harassing suzaku

did you two even negotiate this kink proper or did you lay out his clothes the way you normally do and he just put them on

boy

answer me boy

or I'll assume I'm right

it

I

good lord

you don't know?

I just

set them out one day and then

it's like he didn't even notice

every time he just. puts whatever it is on and leaves

I thought I'd be at least be forcing the issue with the garder belt and stockings but

he just

put them on too

I was dealing with paperwork so I didn't even REALIZE until he had me check his straps and

and then he just

HOW did he even kn

hah! fool, you should have known better than to start a game of chicken with suzaku kururugi

//

Log 03  
[Re: "boy's toy"]

you need to come back

suzaku it's important

…damn you boy

jez wut srry

whts wrng

he's spiralling is what, you need to come back

what even held you up?

i got shot

well don't tell him that

that aside, I need you so come back and run interference

damage control, I might even say

hw tf m i sppst 2 help

I've been told before that the most distracting thing to teenagers is sex and giant robots, both of which you provide

I've also heard that you look lovely on your knees and do good work there. very enthusiastically even

wait wut

hw do u

wtf wer u spyng on us???

you foolish boy, I don't need to listen at keyholes to know you're fantastic at giving head suzaku kururugi

o grss, ct tht out

tha mks it snd like

stop

I don't care as long as you come back. maybe if you blow him out of his mind he'll stop having meltdowns

jfc

wt evn hppned

he wasn't paying attention is what. he messed up an order and accidentally killed a maid

like

like with

yes

hurry back and don't wear anything red

or even white maybe

and try and not be bleeding he won't take it well

okay

//

Log 04  
[Re: "boy toy"]

you do realize that much of his behavior is intended to bully you

some childhood friend he is

though you're more than fond of fucking with him as well

god shut up

some childhood friend you are!

shut UP

what's the problem now then, your imperial high-strungedness

the title for an emperor is MAJESTY not highness

"your imperial majestically prissy brat" just doesn't roll off the tongue the same way

what's this all about. is it because he took care of all your paperwork for you but filed it just off enough to grate on your perfectionistic nerves in an impressive move of passive aggressiveness?

or is it because he finally told you he wants you to choke him

it

I refuse to participate in that until he explains why he wants me to do it

oh lelouch, you know sometimes people simply have urges

I…

I refuse to participate in that until he explains whether or not it has anything to do with that time we were in prison while

during the euro britannia mess

you mean when he nearly strangled you to death and you nearly let him?

is THAT what happened???

oh my, did you not recall?

not ENTIRELY but

fu ck

you should probably be talking about these things with him more regularly.  
he does have that massive complex, mayhaps he wants to simply reciprocate

although…

hm

what

hmmm

what!?

well.

do you think he got off on it? or still does? does he maybe dream about it and get all hot and bothered?

WHHAT

do you want him to be?

SSTPP

it would be reasonable you know. you are eighteen, under a lot of pressure, and the two of you aren't trying to kill each other anymore.

don't think I forgot those days where you watched news clips of him for hours and then went to go bang your head against the wall

that's how you get brain damage, boy

you! I dont

not to say that I didn't understand!

he was rather dashing when he kicked his way through that stained glass window to save your sorry manipulative hide from mao

I

I suppose

don't "suppose" me boy I saw your face then, I know what you were thinking

"take me now" comes rather close

PLEASE shut up

that

those were extenuating circumstances

do you mean circumstances like your knight in school uniform swooping in to rescue you after the only time I've ever seen you give up hope in a fight? though you did always lose your head a bit more than was warranted when it came to her safety

all that said I can't imagine how unbearable you would have gotten if mao had taken suzaku instead

wait yes I can, you finished up that day you thought he died by shooting a man in the head

…those were also extenuating circumstances

that were mostly YOUR fault as well

naturally

of course, this is all dependant on if mao could have gotten his hands on the boy in the first place

a race! between kururugi's superhuman instincts and mao's skill at weaponizing psychological trauma

knight of zero: strong of action! not of thought, although perhaps his idiocy was what gave him the edge

he dodged five shots point blank from a mind reader I believe we can cut him some slack

of course you do that was just about your sexual awakening was it not

sHUT up

it

it was pretty hot I suppose? he was…cool I guess in the moment but then  
mao fuckng

god I can't believe I ever thought I could do this without suzaku but I still wish

he saved my sister that day almost single-handedly and what did he get as thanks? mao rubbing his suicidal guilt complex in his face like dirty laundry

I wish we'd had time to actually TALK about it instead of him going catatonic until nunnally was able to coax him into bed then immediately getting called off to fucking WORK

specifically to participate in the execution of his former teacher because cornelia was feeling petty and malicious, don't forget

I don't forget much from one of the worst days of my life, thanks

your breakdown after you came back was rather spectacular

//

Log 05  
[Re: "boy's toy"]

wy r u tlking 2 me wh blw up ths tme

he's been in a mood again, I dislike resorting to this but it's getting annoying

k so???

"k so" I'm bored, kururugi

o no gd frbid

indeed, entertain me or I'll

hm

you are rather difficult to threaten properly these days givin that you barely give a fuck about anything anymore

perhaps I'll steal some of your clothes? we are about the same size in the waist

which is impressive, especially with your shoulders as nice as they are

um??

congratulations, you have been blessed with an hourglass figure, it's a miracle lelouch has yet to take advantage of it in any way

hw tf do u knw he dsnt

oh ho ho?

does he then? please share, I'm dying to know

gd no wnder lelou lost hs mnd if he hd2 deal w u 4 so lng, do u evr sht up?

do you ever call him your majesty in bed

ddnt lelou tll u 2 stp sxually hrssing me?

"how may I service you tonight your imperial majesty?"

ths is sxual hrssmnt

maybe I'd respect his wishes more if he wasn't currently being such a prissy bitch

have you considered the possibility of sexting him? that might liven up his day

if i sxed leloch he wuld die

his brn wud xplde n hed nvr b abl 2 toch a phne agan

hm, I suppose that is rather self defeating

//

Log 06  
[Re: "boy toy"]

you know your knight found me once before you "woke up" the second time

…what

mm. didn't even ask what I had been up to although he was supposed to be hunting me down at the time

EXCUSE me I never heard about this!

what did he even want?

ddid he hurt you

no, he just wanted to ask a favor

WHAT

at THAT time, THEN??

yes, and you know how much he hated me back then as well, but he still asked me to look over his mind

no, it was much closer to begging

vwha t

he was terrified that charles may had done something to him as well, I've seen your knight far more wound up and agitated but I've never seen him more afraid than he was then

wwhattn no

I swear iff that rotten festering scum r aped his mind as well

I'll

I

breathe boy, I doubt he did. suzaku kururugi's order sat central in his mind even back then. if anything charles had tried to implant had been able to take hold through that in the first place, it would have been eroded each time your order activated

sat

central?

don't play coy, you broke him and you know it. there's only so much you can do to save someone from themself before you push too hard

I

I just

didn't want him to

I couldn't

and I never faulted you for it. maybe not before but I know he doesn't either now, but you need to take responsibility of how you damaged him, even if it's just to yourself

I couldn't imagine a world without him, couldn't accept even the THOUGHT and

and a geass is like a wish

I know. call him

what? why??

why not, he's been looking stressed. go show him how much you appreciate his company

spend the day with him do something fun

perhaps you could go riding? I've heard it's the only sport you're any good at

oh my god

heard in the literal sense mind you, you really need to learn how to keep it down. maybe he should be the one choking you

CC stop!

/

Log 06.1  
[Re: "boy's toy"]

incoming

wut

wht did u do

you've been pent up haven't you? I've softened him up and sent him over

jfc wtf dd u say ths time

stp tllng him sob strrys istg

oh?

idfk it mks hm all

gentle

what a tragedy, how terrible, the horror

fck off

if hes gna b supr carful w m i wnt it 2 b bc i want it

or we ig

bt nt bc ur dprssing hm

finally learning to put the past behind you? well done my sincerest congratulations

no i jst gt hm 2 fuk m hrder 4 tht

okay well then who knows, maybe he'll finally let himself choke you on his dick this time

i

really?

//

Log 07  
[Re: "boy's toy"]

are you going to answer my question or not

no

wtf

wtf dos tht mean

stp beng cryptc its fckng annyng

very well then

do you love him?

of course, I've always loved him, even when I hated him I loved him, even when he hated me I loved him

even when he tried to kill you?

he's only deliberately done that once and you are well aware that I have absolutely no memory of that event

yes, and like so, the atrocities he's made you commit alone should be a massive turn off

k bt wut abt th atrcties ive comitd agnst hm?

shuld b enuf 4 him 2 wnna burn m at th stake

hm, would not recommend that one

uh

srry

your guilt complex truly is mind boggling

but the evidence does support you two being your regular star-crossed tragic enemies

that aside, it is still quite likely that he has entertained some fleeting fantasies of murdering you graphically at some point

n i dnt blme him

you wouldn't

i mean

i jst

smtmes i feel lik id tear hs heart out n eat it if itd brng us clser 2gethr

that

is not what I meant but

that's honestly a tad disturbing and quite disgusting but I suppose it does make sense that he's the center of your world and always had been

freak

spk 4 ur fckng slf

didn't you say you two were soulmates?

mn, lelu has 2 b les of a bich bb pshovr n stp letng u steal hs phne

bt wer lik

inevitable

love, hate, it doesn't matter

we've been everything to each other

we've torn each other apart and shattered nations together

now I am the weapon to enact his will, but I hold the reins to his ego while he holds the sheath to my sword

well, from what I know you're the one usually sheathing his sword

wut

o gfdi

oh don't get in a tiff, it's romantic! you live to serve after all

I'd ask if you'd serve him the world on a platter but you already did that one

god

idfk

wtf is rmnce anywy? its bs

th only cuple ive sen in a whrldwnd lov affar trid 2 tear th wrld aprt n remke it 4 thir imge

wait shit

AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHA

haaa...

heh

stfu u wer th 1 tryn 2 hlp thm

yes well unfortunately for them I've decided at least try and enjoy living

w a smle on ur fce huh

for him I'll try

unlike you

look im doin m fckng bst ok

for him

bare mins im at lest doin m job

you do excel at the murder aspect, yes. quite proficient I'd even say

but I'm doing my job too don't you dare take that away from me

I am the sword and you are the shield and he has a hand upon us both

truly a man of miracles!

still, you can't deny those two were in love, or that the both of your dumbass affairs mirror theirs

ya bt thy wer lik

boo hoo

o no srry 4 gtting our kds klled, lets enslve th conciusnus of all hmnaty 2 try n get thm bk

weh weh

im sur thyll b thnkful

fuck them

jfc ppl in lov r so annyng

wht dos it evn mean 2b "in love"

hw tf is it dif frm jst love

wy is it sppst 2 b bettr

n wut does it haf 2 do w sx

I don't know, you're the one fucking him you tell me

???

wer fnlly on th sme pg again

he cn hav my evrythng

you are so disgusting in love with him it makes me want to puke

hmm… though, maybe you're just aromantic. ironic because you can be quite the charmer! a downright casanova more often than not

i

wut?

suzaku kururugi, you are what is sometimes known as a "lady killer"

you open your mouth in the presence of those you care for and sound as if you are serenading them

???

i jst

care abt them??

wtfs wrng wth tllng ppl that

amazing, not a romantic bone in your body but it seems as if your heart is simply three sizes too big

at least for some, you've gotten to the point where everyone else can simply fuck off and die

and the other one, hah! his brain never slows down fast enough to notice other people's feelings let alone his own—and yet such a romantic! such a sensitive emotional boy, and an absolute drama whore as well

you two deserve each other

uh?

tht wuz? ?my point??

kururugi you are as dumb as a brick and just about as useful, that I even considered attempting a discussion on the nature of love with you was a crime against myself

...briks r usful

good god I can feel myself losing brain cells as we speak

even so, don't think I didn't notice you're diverting this on purpose

the point was: you love him

ye

and you have always loved him

..ye

even when you also hated him or when people would think you were a sociopath for doing so

lelou askd u 2 stp cllng me a socipth bt yes

is ths goin anywhr?

does he know that?

ofc he knws??

are you sure? perhaps you can remind him then the next time you sheath his sword

specifically: while

wy tf

who knows, perhaps he might like it quite a lot. at the very least he'll enjoy the reminder

ok?????

/

Log 07.1  
[Re: "boy toy"]

GJSNFKSNG was this YOUR fault?????

/

Log 07.2  
[Re: "boy's toy"]

k he likd it

oh I noticed, I think we all did

you should very seriously consider investing in a gag

whut? fck no, tllng hm 2 kep hs voce dwn drng is the best

//

Log 08  
[Re: "boy toy"]

yYOU

YOU YOU YOU I CANT BELIEVE YOU

ASJLKJDS

WHY DID YOU

WHAT GAVE YOU Thhnjsk

stp fkng w m sex lif or ill stab u 2 a wall n leve u thre 4 a week

my my, rather aggressive are we? did I kill the mood

no? idfc n u kno it

bt if u had istg

im fukng takng th time 2 b slfish 4 th first time sinc i wuz 10

please don't ruin it for me, you know what's coming

aww it wasn't too bad. he'll be bashful for a bit then adjust, as always

and we both know he needs to loosen up before his brain melts from stress alone

ig

how did you take his phone this time by the by, paint me a picture I always appreciate it

pnned hs wrsts 2 th bed so i culd thretn u propr

gasp! with one hand even I'd imagine, how spicy

for once your illegibility is excusable

sht up

o hld on

hre he

CC I swear to GOD

I've come to terms with how much you enjoy hassling me but PLEASE stop harassing suzaku

tch, you should know by know he only minds it when you do

he's gone past the point of fucks to give and I find that refreshing and relatable

you did however retrieve your phone rather quickly for once, especially for someone who was being pinned to a mattress, however did you manage that

I batted my pretty eyelashes at him and he gave in immediately as usual, how ELSE did you think I got it

knight of zero: strong of dick! weak to wife

WHAT why am I the wife!?

I suppose all things considered he is your work wife

but that doesn't mean you're not the one who's cornered the proverbial market on domestic activities

you cook, clean, sew him clothes

hell you even hand made his uniform and mend it yourself when you have the chance

YOU

I

but yes, at work he pretty much waits on you hand and foot

he's your murder secretary!! isn't that so charming? "bring me a nation" you say and he does, I'm practically swooning over here

well stop, that's

that

whatevr I need

tto go

nw

ahh, very well. I see how it is

oh to be young and caught within the thralls of youth

dick him down lelouch

shuut up yo u haGg

//

Log 09  
[Re: "boy's toy"]

if u kep fking w hm hell stp fukng me

and god forbid that ever happen

that's what, 90% of your outlet these days?

so fukn wat

it's rather impressive actually, I've seen him dom you even when you're too passively out of fucks to give for it to even seem possible

..

seen?

metaphorically you overprotective brat

but also in a more literal sense when it comes to workplace dynamics, he's dramatic enough to balance out the scale. and when you run hot? brrrrrr, he's ice cold, I can only imagine how that one translates

still, you follow through on all his kinks but he's so reluctant to do yours, I'm practically on your side here!

yah wll hs dnt uslly invlve hurtig me

n

mine do

well, I do suppose you did look blissfully fucked out last week on that day you could barely talk

ya tht wuz nice

freak!

: )

lik u cn tlk tho

wtf is wrng w u, gtting ur kicks by hrssing tenagrs abt thr sx livs

not teenagers, just you two. him for obvious reasons and you because you really are freak and are absolutely unhinged in the complete opposite way than he is

the contrast has proven amusing at the very least

..he dos skreech evr so mch whn hes upst

its,, glorious

the expression I'm imagining on your face is as rapturous as it is revolting

ha ha

bt srrsy

stp hassln hm fr

do you want me to stop telling him to keep it down as well? you know, about how obscenely and obnoxious loud he is

oh

no u cn kep doin tht

what are you like, like "oh~ lelouch you're being so loud everyone can probably hear us fuck me harder"

i men

actlly thts p close yea

//

Log 10  
[Re: "boy toy"]

this will break him you know that

I know

I fucking know okay

I know more than you ever could

and yet you persist

how many times will you destroy suzaku kururugi before you're satisfied with the picture you've made from his shattered sense of self?

I'll never be satisfied, I can't put him back to the way he was before

but every picture was beautiful, even if I couldn't stand it

touching really, truly the words of a romantic

fuck off

you've been the center of his world since he was ten

even you can't claim that level of dedication

right, because becoming euphemia's knight of honor is the pinnacle of devotion

if you haven't realized by now that they were both living out a vicarious fantasy with it then your are ever more the fool

aside from her simply trying to protect him, she longed for something like her lost overprotective big brother and he…

well, you're not THAT stupid

besides, you know he couldn't've refused, and you were going to ask him to be a knight for her instead you self sacrificing piece of shit

you truly are the person most selfish with your selflessness I've yet to meet

was it on purpose then? some sort of petty revenge against your sister?

what on earth are you nattering about

you put yourself in his head permanently, he will never be free of you until he breathes his last

and we both know that suzaku kururugi has proven himself notoriously difficult to kill

stop

stop talking about this

I don't

I KNOW I hurt hi

he NEVER deserved

aw, that's so sickeningly sweet

you sap, go on and go cuddle him or something before I throw up

damn witch

I just

never

never waanted this for him

sometimes I just wish that

hah

I KNOW it's fucking weird but

but I

I wish I could just trap him inside my ribs to keep him safe, from himself and everything else

if I hold him tight enough will he finally believe I love him too? can I pull him in even closer? close enough for him to sink under my skin and into my ribcage to see my heart and know it for himself?

it

its awalys been hi s

that is rather odd but he's expressed similar sentiments to an extent that's unsettling so I wouldn't worry too much

on that note, have you ever considered burning him at the stake?

wAITWHAT

WHAT THE FUCK

WHHATS THATS SUPPOSET TO MEAN

hmm, I guess not then

//

Log 11  
[Re: "boy's toy"]

hhey

how did

is everything

suz aku didn't answer his phone

did

come back

did something happen t

come back

he always picks uup

come back

and n

nunnally she

come back

she

I

suza k

lelouch, please

just come back

* * *

© 20XX by the Global Federation Information Exchange and GFIE.com

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


	4. Expose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Society: come to terms with the fact that two horny teens took over the world in less than three months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well now. who's game for some collateral damage?

Gino didn’t go into this planning on discussing the hypothetical sex life of Lelouch vi Britannia with his little sister but that’s sorta what it feels like what he got into anyway, with how Nunnally is giving him that knowing smile from across the table in her private tearoom. But after last night’s interview and all the stress he’s been dealing with from Milly Ashford’s uh “enlightening” insight on what also might’ve been _Suzaku’s_ sex life as well, he’s just happy to have snagged a breakfast with the empress so they can chat. He can destress and she gets to vent in that passive way he’s learned she does.

Still, the possible sex life thing. Nunnally hasn’t been a minor in years but it’s still kinda weird to be talking around because Nunnally still gives him that little sister vibe sometimes too and Gino honestly has zero intent of touching the theory of the Demon Emperor having a very active sexual relationship with the White Reaper—who was in fact a close friend at one point—with a ten-foot pole.

Just, no.

No Gino’s here to talk about his friend Suzaku for himself and maybe about Lelouch for Nunnally too.

Also, “these scones are delicious,” Gino tries to say without spraying crumbs everywhere because oh my god they really are. 

“Are they not? A small local bakery makes them and I’ve become quite fond. They swirl in the blueberries and raspberries but see there?” Nunnally vi Britannia, 100th Empress of the Holy Britannian Empire says, pointing to a pale white chunk baked into the bread. “Cream cheese.”

“Woah, really?”

“Yes! Ingenious is it not? Brother would have liked them,” she muses with a small smile and, oh boy would that be an ouch moment if Gino hadn’t gotten used to it by now. In the last six years, the empress has gone from a tangled warning of volatile emotions when the Demon Emperor was mentioned to a sharp divide between a loving remembrance of the brother she lost and a cool acceptance of her predecessor on the throne.

“So weird to hear about him being so…dunno, domestic sometimes. He really liked to cook, huh?”

“Very much so. He even spent some time spying on the cooks when we first got to Japan; he was so curious about how different the cuisine was.” 

“In between getting tossed into the pond by Suzaku when he got bratty?”

“Oh yes,” the empress giggles behind a hand. “He certainly developed a dislike for koi, though at ten they were probably much more intimidating. But I—” The empress’s eyes snap to the side door even before the perfunctory knock comes and the door slides open to reveal Zero, holding a file.

Dammit.

“Urgent?” Nunnally demands, already clearing a space for the file in front of her.

“Debatable,” Zero answers, striding into the room and setting the folder on the table. 

Taking a moment to scan the documents quickly, the empress’s look turns bemused. “And these are legitimate?”

Zero’s head turns, watching her for a moment, then his chin dips in affirmation.

Surprise paints across Nunnally’s face before she gives a small huff of laughter. “I suppose for her…nevermind.” She shakes her head before turning to Gino. “Apologies, but I must be certain that this will not lead to a security breach.”

“No prob,” he shrugs, snagging his tea again and another scone as well. Even if chatting’s on wait, breakfast doesn’t have to be.

Instead of leaving though, Zero settles back to watch which, damn, always makes Gino uncomfortable. Though it does mean whatever he brought is kinda time-sensitive. 

“Hmm…” muses Nunnally as she finally reaches the end of the document. Assembling it back, she watches it with a frown. “I suppose there isn’t much that is _needed_ per se, inconvenient as it could be.” Then her expression turns wry. “Astonishing though, how limited they are in scope in that regard. All that data and yet nothing for us to be concerned about.”

Zero doesn’t reply.

She turns then, turns fully in a manner not often seen, looking up as if to meet Zero’s eyes through his mask, his body angled towards her as well. “Do you wish for anything to be done?”

Gino nearly drops his teacup. That…

Just as the Empress does not command Zero, Zero does _not_ dictate Britannian policy. 

For a long moment he can barely breathe as the two of them watch each other. Then, without a word, Zero reaches out and rests a hand on the folder sliding it to the side and out of her way. 

The empress stifles a laugh in her hand at the obvious dismissal. “I suppose that does follow. I believe then we will simply ride the wave on this.”

Zero just settles back in what could almost be a shrug if it wasn’t done to resettle his cape and Nunnally bites back another smile as she turns to Gino.

Zero is…obviously staying for the rest of his visit and honestly, that does really kill the conversation he was having about the guy Zero murdered and his best friend. “Anything you can tell me about that?” he asks instead. 

“Ah…” Nunnally sets down her teacup. “Well, I do hope you’re prepared for another media storm sooner over not; although we will remain mostly hands-off for the situation.” 

“Shit ahhhh, damn it,” sighs Gino gustily. “Definitely not, still trying to get through what Milly was saying last night. I mean, I just can’t see Suzaku being like that? He never seemed interested in that stuff. Honestly, whenever I saw him hanging with your brother it always felt a bit weird? I know that shit had to’ve changed but it’s still hard to see. They seemed a little stilted, y’know? Like they’d grown apart—disjointed! That’s it, they just didn’t seem to click for people who were supposed to be that close.” Gino catches a shift out of the corner of his eye and fuck, right, Zero.

“Well,” muses Nunnally, stirring her tea, “they didn’t always play nice with each other in the first place. Did I tell you about the time that Suzaku put a frog down the back of my brother’s shirt when they were ten?”

“Whaaat? No way, he really did? I—” He can’t help another quick glance at Zero. He wants to hear this story but it almost feels too personal to air in front of the guy who had assassinated who one of those kids had grown up to be.

And...he kinda wants to hear about _his_ friend, dammit. Everything aside, Gino can’t help but resent the Demon Emperor the most on a personal level for destroying the friend he’d thought he knew. Everything Lelouch has done to Suzaku—even before all the Knight of Zero shit—seemed perfectly designed for the sole purpose of shattering Suzaku, breaking him in new and terrible ways every time.

The idea that the two of them might’ve been in a relationship before they spent over a year systematically tearing each other apart is...awful. Earth-shaking, unbelievable, too tragic to be true in almost the worst ways.

At the same time, Gino hasn’t— _hadn’t_ (fuck it’s been six years and still he...), Gino hadn’t seen Suzaku be that casual like...ever. So many of the texts are just so damn irreverent and even the genuine upset, anger, downright grumpiness even that he’d seen in some of those messages felt so unguarded, close, open in a way he’d never thought Suzaku could be—forget Lelouch vi Britannia.

“You’re thinking about them again,” says the empress and Gino snaps his gaze up from his teacup to see her hiding a smile behind her own and Gino shoots her a grin.

“Can you blame me?”

“Of course I can’t, but your face does go ever so aggrieved.”

Gino’s smile turns chagrined, “Yeah, just like Suzaku to still be getting me all stressed out from the grave, huh?”

“Mmm,” muses the empress, waving off Zero when his head turns to watch her.

Ugh this is just so…ugh. God Gino wishes Kallen was here, it might be nice to hear about this mess from the other side but it would probably just blow up in their faces; she always gets a little twitchy (okay stabby actually) whenever Suzaku gets mentioned, which is kinda valid with how much they directly fought, and she gets quiet whenever the subject of “her” Zero comes up.

Damn, actually he just hopes all this wasn’t too hard on her, two of her least favorite topics and it’s all anyone’s talked about for weeks and

And then Zero snaps to attention, hand going to his gun as his mask turns to fix its gaze just past Gino, who’s teacup clatters down in its saucer as he makes to stand, hand coming to rest on the hilt of his sword reflexively. “Is something—?”

Kallen kicks her way through the door. Gino takes a moment to retroactively retract his wish. 

“YOU,” Kallen bellows at full volume as she jabs a furious finger at Zero. “You son of a BITCH.”

Full volume for Kallen is enough to rattle the picture frames and send ripples across Gino’s tea. It’s also enough to scare the _shit_ out of Gino and bring a bemused look to the empress’s face.

“I should strangle you, jackass! _Fuck_ , you shitty fucking bitch!! I should’ve known, I—” She falters as Gino gapes at her in absolute confusion then snaps her gaze to Nunnally. “You know about them already, right??” she demands, looking distraught. “I don’t have to…?”

Zero moves just enough to rest his fingertips lightly on the file he’d brought the empress, sending alarms ringing inside Gino’s head.

“FUCK, are those—?” Kallen scrambles back with a hiss. “Keep those fucking things away from me you fucking freak of a fuckup. You piece of shit. Did— I can’t believe—” She sorta seems to lose her nerve somehow, pinning herself to the door as if she’s trying to get the fuck out of the room through osmosis and obviously regretting some life choices. “Did…” Her eyes dart from Zero to Nunnally then back, looking more like a cornered animal than the strongest Knightmare pilot alive and ace of the Black Knights. “Did you really pilot wearing lace panties?” she whispers, aghast.

What the f—

Zero tip his head ever so slightly.

“No!” The shout is strangled then cut off by a whimper. “Oh my fuck— Please at least say you weren’t—not against me!?”

Zero says nothing.

“Oh my god.” Kallen sinks to the floor, head in her hands. “Thank fuck. If you’d— I don’t think I could’ve—” She gasps a shuddering breath.

“Kallen, what—” Gino starts, but the sound of Nunnally’s teacup as it clicks into its saucer delicately cuts him off.

“You suspected before then?”

Kallen nods, face still buried in her hands.

“If I may know what cemented it?” Her mouth tightens, “and perhaps how as well, this is something I will not accept getting out.” Nunnally’s tone is undercut with iron. 

“No,” mutters Kallen. “it’s just…” she shakes her head. “I knew her best out of all of us in the Black Knights, the only one to know anything about that walking cipher of a woman, and she wouldn’t’ve done something like this if it wasn’t to fuck with _someone_ a-and L—he’s…” She trails off, dawning horror crawling across her face as her gaze snaps onto Nunnally. “You knew?? Nunna, he was your brother—how!?”

Nunnally laces her fingers with a small amused smile. “well, we do have some recovered security footage that is more than highly explicit about the matter. One specific incident that had been flagged…” She breaks off, overcome by giggles. “Kanon’s face! I thought he was about to die. But yes, the Knight of Zero chose to end one particular budget meeting with the comment that he was drawing the line on wearing certain types of lingerie while piloting.” 

“What!?” squeaks Gino as Kallen’s eyes go wide as saucers. “Suzaku did _that??_ No way no way.”

“Yes well, it was supposedly ‘distracting.’ My brother was apparently rather taken aback that the garter belt hadn’t been. And then…” Nunnally ducks her head to hide a grin.

Kallen has her hands on her head, eyebrows digging deeper as it looks like her brain turns inside out. “Oh my god. Lelouch must’ve, like _right_ after that…”

The empress loses the fight against her laughter and it bubbles out again. “He does go ever so red! I’m not entirely surprised though, Suzaku always did have his mean streak and Onii-san never was able to resist pushing his tolerance. And then…”

“Yeet,” grumbles Kallen, clearly remembering one of the times Nunnally had told him about that involved Suzaku throwing Lelouch into a body of water of some sort.

“‘Do not play chicken with Suzaku Kururugi,’” says Nunnally in the voice of a stern impression.

“Oh jeez,” Gino huffs. “Yeah even I knew better than that.”

“Unfortunately, for all his Intelligence,” the empress says with a fond smile, “my brother was a bit of an idiot.”

Kallen freezes. “Wait. Will this, will this mess things up? His…” she shoots a wary look at Gino which, okay what the fuck, “the plan?” 

“Requiem,” says Zero, an odd echo to his voice.

Nunnally sighs. “I doubt this will have that level of pushback, the most I can see is people finally realizing my brother was human, even if he was still a monster.” The last word finds her running her thumb along the rim of her teacup, eyes downcast as she bites her lip, but the empress has never been shy about her love for her brother. Some have admonished her for it but for others, for Gino too, it speaks to her compassion. In life, the Demon Emperor was her enemy and she defied him; in death, Lelouch vi Britannia was her brother and she mourned him. “And…” She hesitates before giving Gino a weak smile. “Perhaps Suzaku-nii as well,” which, damn, squeezes his heart—but also makes Kallen look sharply away, eyes cast at Zero instead and _damn_ it now they’re back to talking about two people who two others in this room very explicitly murdered.

Okay whatever but still, “hold on,” Gino interjects, giving Zero his best “wtf” look. “What does all this have to do with lacy panties? And, you were a devicer?”

But, wait. Zero. Zero who Kallen says wears lacy panties while piloting what must have been a Knightmare Frame and who Nunnally shoots meaningful looks at so often; Suzaku, the Knight of Zero, who apparently wore lingerie for the Demon Emperor…

And Gino just looks between Zero at the empress’s side and Kallen, who’s over there massaging her temples wearily. 

“Garter belt, huh? Ludicrous— Oh _that_ one’s a yes?” Kallen sneers at the flick of Zero’s fingers to which he answers with one of his more sweeping, hand-wavey shrugs. “Gross. I can’t believe it.”

“Guys…” Gino starts, pieces starting to click together into an unbelievably upsetting picture. “What’s going on.”

“Shaddup Gino” Kallen growls into her hands, “god you’re _dumber_ than a brick sometimes. That _damn_ woman. She did this on purpose she _must’ve,_ good god what the fuck even…”

Zero drums his fingers on his sword hilt before finally speaking. “You’re lucky she didn’t—”

For the third time someone busts into the room (so much for a “private” breakfast), but this guy just about tumbles in, looking five shades of panicked and like a man desperately in need of some brain bleach.

“A video,” the messenger gasps and Zero twitches. “They found a video.”

Nunnally’s eyes flash and go hard. “What? Bury it,” she snaps with steel in her voice.

“We…we can’t!” the man wails, “It’s already been released to the public and—”

Gino already has his phone out.

“Hey,” Kallen cuts in with a dubiously enraged look as Gino scans through his social media feed for a link, “I don’t think—”

He presses play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿


	5. Exhibit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suzaku Kururugi is a dead man and dead men by their nature are nominally out of fucks to give.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> ღゝ◡╹)ノ🎬  
> 

The camera flickers on, showing a lavish corridor, extravagant and imperial as the view bobs down the hall. A small, light hum of satisfaction is heard as the person holding the camera swishes around a corner and a flicker of green swirls in and out of frame.

The steps come to a stop and a hand comes out, delicate and soft looking as it rests on a door handle. Carefully, but with no hesitation, the hand turns the handle and eases the door open.

At the first step in the room, voices start to filter in.

“—okay, let me…” someone murmurs, then a sharp breath between teeth, “like—yes, that, _haaa_ …” 

Cloth rustles as the camera creeps closer to the back of the connected room. Furniture creaks once, twice, a deeper voice sighs a few words just out of range, before all sounds come to an abrupt halt.

“Wait.”

“Hm?”

“Did you hear…”

A disappointed sounding huff is just barely picked up by the mic, then the camera moves out from around the corner and the image shakes, blurs, shifts, stills, picture finally clearing as the camera refocuses on…

Suzaku Kururugi, back bare to his waist before being blocked by the sheets shoved halfway down the bed he’s kneeling in the middle of, legs slightly spread.

Straddling someone.

The Knight of Zero makes a questioning noise, head turning slightly towards the camera with a puzzled look. “Wha…?”

“Knock knock,” answers a bland, female voice.

“HOLY S—” Lelouch vi Britannia, the Demon Emperor himself, who is laying on his back under his knight then makes a sound that can best be described as “gkhshdjks!!” and slaps his hands over his face. Even hidden, it’s very clear that he’s starting to turn bright, bright red as a flush creeps down his neck. Very, very clear because he too is not wearing a shirt.

“Having fun, boys?”

Kururugi scowls, sending a pissed look over his shoulder. From under him, the 99th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire lets out a distressed whine, curling in on himself—and it looks like he tries to roll away from the person holding the camera, but instead the both of them, he and his knight, rock sharply to the side before being stopped as Kururugi’s hand comes down to brace when he lists over as well which…also stops the emperor. Who makes a guttural sound in the back of his throat.

“L-lelouch, hold on I’m—” Kururugi says brokenly, then lets out a shaky breath, eyes squeezed shut.

Lelouch vi Britannia just grabs a pillow to shove over his face.

The view shifts as Kururugi settles back and the camera moves closer, the change in angle showing a flash of tanned thigh and a hint of glittery, gold fabric even as it effectively blocks the emperor from view with Kururugi’s back. 

His toned, muscled, scarred back.

“Oh ho ho, are those garters holding up those stockings I see there, Knight of Zero?”

A beat, then a poisonous green eye glares back at the camera. “Stop fucking stealing my garter belts you bitch.” 

“I thought we talked about how sharing is caring—”

“They sit better under my uniform than yours and you know it—”

“But you said they ride up against your waist corset!”

“We have _established_ that I don’t wear the cincher when I’m on duty—in public and on video, you were there!”

“Aw, but almost everyone else at that briefing and the all security footage from it got blown up from—”

“He’ll make you your own if you _ask,_ just get—” Kururugi breaks off, squinting back, “—wait, is that a camera?”

“A _what,_ ” whispers a hushed voice in horrified mortification.

“You,” growls Kururugi. He makes an inarticulate sound of rage and grabs the pillow of the emperor’s hands (who squeaks before quickly hiding his face with his arms) and hefts it at the screen where it whaps against the arm holding the camera, shaking the frame. “C.C. I swear to god—”

“Oh don’t be such a prude.”

 _“I’m_ not a prude but if you keep this up he won’t fuck me again for a week, get that fucking thing out of here or I’ll break it you—” Kururugi turns more fully, sheet sliding down just enough to show the flex of muscled thighs against lacy gold garters as he makes to get up, then he jolts, back arching with a choked off cry, stifling a sigh as he seems to slip and sink lower with a shiver, legs splayed wider, hands trembling as they grasp at air.

“Hm, were you saying something Knight of Zero?”

“Tha…that’s it,” Kururugi gasps, breathlessly. “I’m—” He leans forward, obviously hunting for something lost in the sheets as he hunches over to reach behind the emperor, who lets out a strangled sound before Kururugi grabs a small, jingling object and hurls it back, arm blurring with speed in a lightning-fast throw at the screen before the frame is rapidly consumed by a growing strip of purple and gold. The camera lens cracks with a burst of static from a direct hit, broken by what might’ve been the metal buckle of a collar.

“Mean!” the woman’s voice complains as the picture goes black.

“ _Witch_ ,” snarls Kururugi before hissing out a stream of vicious sounding Japanese.

“C.C. get out!” a deeper voice shrieks, just as the video cuts on high, delighted laughter.

Milly throws her phone out the window. Cecile’s slips out of her hands like a bar of soap. Cornelia ends up stabbing her laptop reflexively halfway through, still staring at it like it tried to attack her long after the screen flickers and dies.

In the Empress’s private tea room, Gino sits frozen in uncomprehending disbelief, finger still hovering in mid-air over the screen. Kallen throws a book at Zero (two books, her phone, her keys, a picture frame, a few more books) who doesn’t even have the decency to pretend to notice. Nunnally sighs with her head in her hands even as she hides a small, fond smile. And Zero? Zero stands by his word: he’s not a prude.

And that’s how more than three billion people became complicit participants in a voyeuristic sex game orchestrated by one of the most insidious women in all of Britannian history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> massive shout out to goativa, sam this fic owes it's existence to you and that the first words that came out of ur mouth when I brought the concept up was "I'm enabling you." thanks a million for working as the best cheerleader and sounding board I could hope for 💕
> 
> this work is complete and is not intended to be updated further! instead you can ask questions here and we can chat or hmu on twitter ♡ if you're looking for more u can check out my szll [role reversal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414838)!au and [medieval demon/contractor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418034/chapters/64359088)!au, they're a little less silly but just as fun \\(^*^)/ (tho the latter is far more horny). I also have a [ sexcrime repayment fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625869) for lelouch (I owe him) which is now up!
> 
> thanks so much for coming along for the ride guys!! (and for leaving ur *incoherent screaming* comments, they were super cute), this was toats a lot of fun ヾ(*'▽'*)
> 
> (oh and don't forget to cross reference with the text logs!)

**Author's Note:**

> [twitt link!](https://twitter.com/stovinar) :3c


End file.
